Kars System
The Kars System, named after its main star, is a North Eastern system under the control of Karsol. Though Karsol was previously the only active planet, the Karsians have populated the surrounding worlds with refugees after the end of the Reclaimation War and has unified them under one banner. Location The Kars System is on the North Eastern Fringe of the galaxy and happens to be between many powers that lie within close proximity to the system. On galactic maps, Karsol is located be next the Northern Federation, who lie further northwest within relatively short jump distance. To the north lies the Kahada Union while to the east and west lie the former edges of the Hydra League and Empire, respectively. This has the system to be on of the first hit during the Reclaimation War, though it had many surrounding powers who were capable of aiding the system once the Empire could no longer support the war effort due to the fall of Homeworld and the Empire's king, Kincaid. Planets The Kars System is fortunate by the fact it has three habitable planets within the system. The most major world is Karsol, split between the wet, lush coast and the more extreme interior with considerable flora and fauna throughout. It was the first world to be colonized in the system, though has suffered two major wars which has resulted in a lower than average population when compared to other worlds. Karsol also serves as the main hub for trade and is home to the Karsian Navy's main base. Devark is cold world with heavy blizzards during the winter with hardy wildlife. The terrain consists mainly of tundras, boreal forests and cold deserts with large underground caverns below. It is home to Imperial refugees and is in constant development with the below surface cities expanding rapidly. Mineral deposits, exotic meats from hunted wildlife, and special hand-made trade goods are its primary export. Military troops often come to train in survival tactics on this world. Zevon is a mountainous world with the habitable regions being on the very tops of these peaks while between the mountains, within the valleys, lay molten lava streams or freezing rivers that spew out from the base of the mountains. With unpredictable paths for the hazardous streams, wildlife is constantly on the move and tends to rapidly populate to ensure their survival. Planet life has also adapted to grow extremely quickly and is even capable of slowly moving itself which herds of animals follow. Like Devark, natural mineral deposits provide ample mining opportunities, though they tend to be extremely dangerous. To compensate, tourism is promoted through the use of massive blimps that travellers can take to watch life unfold below. There are even legends of what could be called 'dragons' that make sections of certain mountains their homes. Luna Grid The Luna Grid was a joint-project established by members of the NEDA and the planets within the Kars System to provide security should another war arise. The grid covers each major world in the Kar System with some defenses stationed within nearby asteroid belts to monitor the rest of the system. What the grid consists of is multiple stations, most being little more than massive gun batteries housing many anti-ship and fighter weapons with crews kept to a minimum thanks to automated systems. To increase their effectiveness and to avoid fleets simply warping near the stations, these are kept hidden thanks to Ungesehener Jäger Systems installed onboard. Stations for warships are also included in the grid that keep fleets supplied and housee HMVs as well as strikecraft for short-range offense and defense. There is a single major space station around each major world which also serves as both the main docking area for the Karsian fleets and act as advanced gun batteries that also coordinate with anti-orbital batteries on the ground and planetary shield operators. Some have said this to be the space equivalent to the Maginot Line in this era given the amount of defenses within the system. Karsian High Command sees this grid mainly as a deterent against the Travesti to help free up resources and troops for other fronts should the Travesti invade once again. Category:Locations